Stormfur
Stormfur is a dark gray tom with amber eyes. History The Original Prophecy Forest of Secrets :Stormfur was born as Stormkit to Silverstream and Graystripe, along with his sister, Featherkit. :Due to his mixed heritage (RiverClan and ThunderClan), he was at first fostered by Goldenflower, a ThunderClan queen. Later, however, he went to RiverClan with his father and sister. Rising Storm :He lived in RiverClan with Featherkit and Graystripe, being taken care of by the RiverClan queens Greenflower and Mosspelt. A Dangerous Path :He continued to live in RiverClan; when Graystripe left for ThunderClan, he and Featherkit remained. The Darkest Hour :He was apprenticed as Stormpaw to Stonefur. :When Tigerstar took over RiverClan, he, Featherpaw, Stonefur, and Stonefur's sister, who was also Featherpaw's mentor, Mistyfoot, were imprisoned due to their mixed-Clan heritage. Stonefur died to protect Featherpaw and Stormpaw, and Firestar and Graystripe rescued Mistyfoot and the apprentices. :Stormpaw and Featherpaw joined ThunderClan, and fought with LionClan to defeat BloodClan and Scourge. After the battle, they decided to return to RiverClan. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :Coming Soon ''The New Prophecy'' Midnight :Stormfur's sister, Feathertail, was given a prophecy by Oakheart, along with Brambleclaw and Crowpaw. He went on the quest with her to keep her safe and to find Midnight, along with the aforementioned cats and Squirrelpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. During the trip to sun-drown-place, he, along with Crowpaw, was cornered by two huge kittypets. Moonrise :Stormfur and the journeying cats returned through the mountains after receiving Midnight's message. There, the Tribe cats are intrigued with Stormfur, thinking he is a cat mentioned in one of their prophecies. The cat is actually his sister, Feathertail, who sacrifices herself to save him, the other Clan cats, and the Tribe. In the meanwhile, Stormfur meets Brook, a Tribe cat. Dawn :Stormfur returned to the forest with the questing cats, and tried to convince RiverClan to leave with the other Clans from their old territory; RiverClan refused initially, but after ShadowClan's territory was completely destroyed and the water levels in the river dropped drastically, they complied. He was the one to inform his father about Feathertail's death. Graystripe, Stormfur's father, was taken by Twolegs. The Clan cats travelled through the mountains, and stopped with the Tribe for a while. There, Stormfur decided to stay with Brook since his mother and sister were dead and his father had disappeared. Twilight :Stormfur showed up with Brook right after a group of badgers attacked ThunderClan. Sunset :Stormfur and Brook stayed with ThunderClan for a while, helping them to rebuild. Then, he and Brook left for RiverClan, refusing to say why they left the Tribe. They were chased out after a while, after Hawkfrost, who was concerned Stormfur will remove any chance he has of becoming Deputy, goaded Stormfur into fighting him. The couple returned to ThunderClan, staying there indefinitely. [[:Category:Power of Three Series|In the Power of Three]] The Sight :Coming Soon ''Dark River :''Coming Soon Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Tribe Cat Category:Warrior Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters